


Don't Get Mad

by theicarustheory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, JMGE, M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicarustheory/pseuds/theicarustheory
Summary: Your name is Jean Kirschtein and you're sitting next to the most attractive boy you've seen in your life. All you know about him is that his name is Marco, he's really good at calculus, his handwriting is terrible and that he likes the color blue. But sometimes, you catch yourself looking at him differently, like you haven't JUST met, like you've known him your whole life.





	Don't Get Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts).



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU/reincarnation AU for justknitstuff (tumblr) / ChromeMist (ao3)! Surprise!!! I hope you like my gift!! I've missed drawing these goofs and your request was really something I've been wanting to do so tbh thank you!! Happy holidays!
> 
> On toomblr: https://thcrsthry.tumblr.com/post/181413913849/your-name-is-jean-kirschtein-and-youre-sitting


End file.
